


We'll cast some light and you'll be alright

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Just a litte extra scene following tonight's episode, with some influence fromthissneak peek.





	We'll cast some light and you'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I just rushed this out guys so please point out any glaring atrocities. I just have a lot of emotions following this episode, and this idea just popped into my head so I thought I'd jot it down and post it before tomorrow.

Charity gasps in shallow breaths as she tries to calm her racing heart, staring down at her trembling hands, cuffed in her lap. Everything is blurry through her tear filled eyes, not helped by the dim lighting in the back of the police van.

She can feel the adrenaline, like a persistent hum vibrating beneath her skin. She clenches her hands into fists, fingernails biting into her palms and leaving crescent shaped indents.

Everything seems so crystal clear and yet so murky. She can hear a commotion going on outside, but it's hard to grasp what is happening. Her eyes drift closed. It feels like she's underwater, everything sounds so far away and distorted, as though she has her ear pressed against a table listening to the low echoing murmur of someone talking.

Suddenly the door is yanked open beside her, a familiar voice breaking her from her trance.

"Oi, let go of me. There is no need to _shove_ me, I can walk perfectly well thank you very much." Vanessa's voice rings out loud and clear and Charity's eyes snap open, squinting through the sun as she watches her girlfriend being lead, more like dragged, towards her by two large police officers.

Charity catches sight of the handcuffs that match her own on the smaller woman's wrists, and watches with wide eyes as Vanessa is manhandled into the police van and collapses on the bench opposite her. Blowing strands of hair out of her face in a huff.

The smaller blonde sends a murderous glare at the officers as the door slams shut again, before slowly bringing her gaze to meet Charity's. As soon as their eyes meet Vanessa's expression dissolves into one of concern and something else Charity can't quite figure out, it's not something she's seen before.

They sit in silence for a beat, before Vanessa reaches out and cups her face in both of her hands, the metal of the cuffs rattling as she does. Charity's eyes fall shut once more as she breathes in a calming breath at the warm comfort of her girlfriends skin against her own, before she leans into the touch and opens her eyes to look at the other woman.

Vanessa looks at her so intently, a single tear breaking free from already damp lashes, "Charity," her voice breaks on her name but she continues on, "You were so strong, and so brave, and I _know_ how much it took for you to do that." Vanessa's thumb gently brushes a tear from Charity's cheek that the taller blonde hadn't even notice was there, before she moves to kneel in the small space between them and tilts Charity's face down so she can rest their foreheads together.

"I am so, so proud of you."

Charity loses all restraint hearing the sincerity and awe in her girlfriends voice, and a sob erupts from deep within her chest, her eyes squeezing shut as Vanessa's hands drop to entwine with her own.

Vanessa presses her face into Charity's neck, thumbs moving in soothing circles across the back of her hands as she whispers, "I'm here, I've got you", over and over, pressing gentle kisses along her skin.

"Ness," Charity chokes out, after regaining some composure, causing the kneeling woman to pull back enough to look up at her, "What's going to happen now?"

Vanessa lets out a long weary sigh, "I don't know babe, I don't know." She shakes her head lightly, her ponytail swaying with the movement, "But whatever does happen we'll get through it together, okay?"

"You promise?" The vulnerability in Charity's voice has Vanessa leaning in to press their lips together, trying to communicate as much reassurance as possible.

"I promise" she mumbles against her lips as she pulls back once more.

"Okay" Charity nods slightly, as if trying to convince herself, before leaning forwards for another kiss.

As Charity calms down enough to think clearly she pulls back from her girlfriend with a confused expression, "Wait, I know why _I_ am in handcuffs, why are _you_ in handcuffs?"

Vanessa avoids her gaze and Charity squeezes her hands to get her attention, causing the shorter woman to wince. Charity looks at their clasped hands, and gasps at the bloodied and broken skin on the knuckles of Vanessa's right hand.

"Ness," she lets go of the left hand to cradle the right one as best as she can in-between her own, "What happened?"

The vet still avoids looking at her, staring intently at the front of the van.

"Vanessa, what did you do? Why are you in handcuffs with bruised knuckles?"

Vanessa finally turns to look at Charity nervously, "Assault of a police officer?" it comes out as a question as Charity stares at her incredulously.

" _Which_ police officer?" Vanessa looks away again, " _Babe_ " Charity lets go of her girlfriends hands to grab her chin and turn her gaze back to meet her own, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Which one do you think?" Vanessa huffs out indignantly, "He was harping on about you lying and needing to get help and I couldn't stand it, I just reacted on impulse."

Charity wants to be upset that Vanessa got herself into trouble but she can't help feeling touched at how protective the smaller blonde is over her. She takes the injured hand in her own again, tenderly stroking a finger over the angry cuts.

"Does it hurt?" She glances up at Vanessa with concern when she inhales a sharp breath.

"A bit. Was worth it though, to wipe the look off his face." She looks up from her throbbing hand, "I think I broke his nose." She smirks proudly.

Charity chokes out a disbelieving laugh, "C'mere" she beckons and leans in to kiss Vanessa.

They might both be sat in handcuffs, with no idea what will happen next, but for now they just enjoy the comfort that being close brings. Charity feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, her heart feels lighter and most of that has to do with the wonderful woman she's found herself in love with. Vanessa gave her the strength to face her demons and no matter what happens that will always mean the world to Charity.

She pulls back to smile at her tiny blonde rocket woman, love shining in her eyes, and exhales dreamily,

"My Hero"

**Author's Note:**

> Come and bask in all the vanity feels with me [here](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
